Miracles Happen
by Maggie9
Summary: What if there was no vampries, angels, avaters, or anything like that. Would soulmates still be able find each other
1. Default Chapter

Alison ran her hand, through her hair. Jamal was going on about go on about Marissa, the amazing!. **"Jamal if your so in love with her, go marry her!" **Alison exclaimed finally. Jamal looked at her **"Spunky what`s up"** he asked.** "Jamal, it just all you have talked about for the last month is Marissa this, and Marissa that. i`m just sink of hearing it, I`m your girlfriend"**. Jamal kissed alison softly **"i know baby doll, i`m sorry".** Alison smiled **"That`s better"**. Jamal laughed **"Your so cute when your upset"**. She was about to answer when a voice interupted **"Hey Jamal"**. Jamal looked up **"hey Missy". "Missy"** Alison muttered. **"Would you like to join us?"** Jamal asked. Alison opened her eyes wide **"Jamal!" **she asked in disbelif. "**Love to!**" Marissa cried jumping into the spare seat. **"Jamal, can i talk to you for a minute?"** Alison asked pulling Jamal up. **"Be right back, Mis" **he siad walking away with Alison. **"What?"** he asked.**"Jamal, I cannot believe this. we were talking about, how your so obsessed with Marrisa. And then when you agree to stop talking about her you ask her to sit with us!" **Alison exclaimed. **"What do you have against her!"** Jamal asked. **"Jamal" **Alison yelled in disbelief** "This is to much. You either tell Marissa to leave, or I`m leaving and I`m not coming back"**. Jamal crossed his arms "**She`s my friend I can`t tell her to leave". "Fine" **Alison replied, she walked over and snatched her coat of her chair **"Good bye"**. **"Spunky"** Jamal called after her. 

Alison walked down the road in a huff **"dam Marissa"** she whispered to herself **"We were fine till she came along".** She walked by a bar called Jakes** "Good I need a drink"** she told herself. She opened the door, and wlaked into the smelly old bar. She sat on a stool, and removed her coat** "A beer, please"** she asked the man behind the counter. She had on a pale pink pesent, and jeans. She looked over, and the handsome man sitting next to her. He was deep in though, but Alison couldn`t help but noticed how amazingly cute he was. **" Hi, I`m Alison" **she introduced herself. He looked up surprised **"I`m Rafe". "Nice to meet you"** she sighed. **"Are you okay?"** he asked noticeing her sad face. She smiled "not really". **"Wanna talk about it?"** he asked.** "Not really"** she smiled. He returned her gentle smile "Okay" he said. He went back to his beer. Alison giggled "That dosn`t mean I don`t want to talk". He turned to look at her **"Your one confusing women, Alison".**Alison laughed **"Don`t I know it!".** Rafe looked at the beautiful women and had to ask **"Why is a beatiful women like you in a bar like this!".** Alison nearly choked on her drink** "are you comeing on to me?". "No"** Rafe assureed her **"It`s a real question"**. Alison sighed **"my boyfriend...I mean my ex boyfriend". "ahhh, men troubles"** Rafe said knowly. **"i`m sure you caused, a few many heart breaks**" Alison flirted with the stranger. Rafe laughed **"No, not really"**. **"So I haven`t seen you before" **Alison aksed **"Did you just move here". "Yah"** Rafe admitte**d "I just found out that I have a family member here". "Oh really who, maybe I know them". "Lucy Coe"** Rafe told her. **"Wow! really Lucy`s one of my best friend**s".** "Then you know where she lives?"** Rafe asked. **"Of course, I`ll take you there now". "Well sure, okay. Thanks".** Alison laid her money on the counter, and pulled back on her coat. Rafe did the same, and followed her out.   



	2. Getting To Know You

**"It's pretty cold for September"** Alison commented, wrapping her light coat tighter around her. **"Here**" Rafe said slipping off his coat **"This will keep you warm. This is warm weather for me!".** Alison gratefully accepted the coat **"Where are you from?" **Alison asked. "**Well I was living in Translyvania up till now. My mother & father died when i was young, and my only other sibling died a few years ago off cancer**". Alison gasped **"That's so horrible". **Rafe smiled sadly** "I loved my sister, with all my heart. But when she died, I wanted to find some family. And my search lead me to Lucy Coe, Of Port Charles New York"**.** "Wow! This is like Faith" **Alison laughed **"I mean, i never go to bars, any more. But I stop into one after I break up with my boyfriend, and meet you. The handsome stagger". "Handsome"** Rafe asked. Alison smiled, very embarrassed **"Well.....Yah". "Well okay then.... And I meet the very Beautiful mystery lady".** Alison blushed. She came to a stop, when she a saw a couple kissing. Tears started to run down her cheeks **"Are you okay?" **Rafe asked. She shook her head 'no'. Rafe saw the couple, and took a guess that he was her boyfriend. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her to a near by bridge. "I'm sorry" Alison whispered. Rafe took a tissue of his pocket, which was still wrapped around Alison, and brushed her tears away. **"Don't cry. He oblivious didn't deserve you". "Thanks" **Alison said looking up **"Its really nice of you. You don't even know me". "Well,your my friend. My only friend, as of now. And I don't like to see my friends cry**". Alison smiled, softly **"You must be an angel"**. Rafe laughed **"Yah that's me. Good old Angel Rafe Kovich". "Your last name is Kovich"** Alison asked softly.** "Yah"** Rafe admitted **"It's a bit weird but..". "I like it**" Alison interrupted. Rafe smiled sweetly** "Thanks". "So...are you feeling bette**r?" Rafe asked. Alison smiled **"Yes, thank you".** She brushed away a stray tear **"Come on Ill bring you to Lucy"**. Rafe nodded. Alison stuck out her hand, as to say 'hold my hand'. Rafe put his hand in hers, and they walked towards Lucy. 

Alison knocked on her friends door. Lucy swung open the door, with little Christina in her arms. **"Hello Alison". "Hey Luc, this is Rafe" **Alison said pointing to the man **"I think Ill let you take it from here. Ill see you Rafe"**. Rafe watched as the petite blonde made her way down the walk way. He couldn't help but notice how perfect she was. "**Um...excuse me. But do I know you"** Lucy asked interrupting. **"well" **Rafe began "**I'm your cousin". "What?"** Lucy asked** "My cousin!". "Yes I'm Rafe. Rafe Kovich". "Oh wow! Kovich. As in Coe, Kovich**". **"come in, come in. This is my daughter, Christina". "Hello"** he said smiling at the small girl. **"Hi" **she said shyly. **"You must be cold, without a coat on"** Lucy noticed. **"Alison had my coat**" he though aloud. 

Alison walked down the street. It wasn't till she was a few blocks from Lucy, she noticed she had on Rafe`s coat. **"Oh well, I drop it off at Lucy`s"** she though aloud. She stopped, when she saw Jamal and Marrisa were still on the street talking and laughing. She tried to walk past, but Marrisa called ot **"Hi Alison".** 'die Marrisa, die' she though. She walked on as if she hadn't heard her. **"Alison, wait up"** Jamal called jogging up to her. **"What?"** she asked turning around **"We have to talk". "No we don't!"** Alison exclaimed. **"Yes we do. Spunky we cannot end it like this". "Jamal you didn't seem to upset when i saw you kissing Marrisa less then an hour ago". "Oh Ali...**" Jamal started. **"Save it!**" Alison interrupted. Tears were falling down her face again **"I don`t know how you could, through our love away, like garbage. But you did!".** She pulled a small ring off her finger **"Take this"**. She threw the pre-engagement ring at his chest, and ran away.   


* * *

  
  
  
  



	3. The Coat

**"So how do you know Alison, Rafe?**" Lucy asked. **"Oh, I just met her. I mentioned that I came to Port Charles to find you, and she said she would bring me here. So Here I am". "Alison`s, a real sweet heart"** Lucy said **"She`s getting married next year, you know".** Rafe looked suprised **"I don`t think so. She just told me she broke up with her boy friend". "Jamal!" **Lucy exclaimed **"Really, i had no idea"**. Rafe nodded "**So do you have any other children besides, Christina"** he asked looking at the small child play with her barbies. **"Yes"** Lucy nodded **"I have a 13 year old. Her names Serena, she is with her father this weekend". "Oh I`m sorry are you divored". "Yah"** Lucy nodded** "But I just got married a few months ago. Kevin a doctor at General Hosptal, he has a daughter. her name is Livvie, she is my step daughter. She got married a few months ago, to her boy friend Jack. I though Alison woudl follow, but it seems I was wrong"**.** "Well, Alison seems like a wonderful person"** Rafe commented thinking back on her tear filled blue eyes **"A person could get lost in those eyes"**. Lucy smiled **"Rafe it seems you like Alison". "What?"** Rafe asked coming back to reality** "Of course not, i just met her". "Love happens in a heart beat" **Lucy sighed "And i should know". 

Alison threw herself onto her bed. She couldn`t belive what had happened in the last 2 hours. When she had woken up this morning she was planing her wedding to Jamal, and now she didn`t even have a boy friend. All because of Marisssa, god she hated her. Alison brushed away the fresh tears, that flowed down her face. She though of Rafe, and how sweet he was. **"What an Angel'** Alison manged to laughed. She sliped off her pants, and her pesent top, and into her pale pink pajma pants, and a white tank top. She got under her covers, but she couldn`t get warm. She caught a glace at the tan jacket, on the end of her bed. She sat up, and took it to her arms. It smelled like Rafe, she found that some what comfoeting. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and wraped it around her. She lay down in her bed, and closed her eyes. With in moments she was alseep. 

Alison rolled over in her bed thenext morning. **"Good Morning, Jamal"** she whispered. Then the pervious days actives, flew into her mind.** "Never mind"** she whispered sadly. She pushed her hair, out off her face, and saw that she still had on Rafe coat. She smiled softly, at the though of Rafe. **"Alison" **A voice called **"It`s Livvie, open up"**. Alison yawned,and got out of bed. She trudged out, bare footed, to the door. She opened the door, her best friend was looking at her. Livvie barged, into apartment **"Alison, why didn`t you call". "Was i supposed to?" **Alison asked confused. **"Alison, sweetie, I heard about you and Jamal. i`m so sorry". "Oh" **Alison whispered softly "**Were you talking to him". "No, Jack was. He is very upset". "Why?**" Alison asked **"I wasn`t the one makeing out with another women"**. Livvie sighed **"Alison he didn`t mean to. It just happened". "Livvie, if you had seen Jack kissing another women, before your wedding, would you have stayed with him". "No, but he didn`t. This is about you J". "Livvie, I never want to see him, agian"** Alison cried falling to the floor. **"Ohmigod, Alison"** Livvie cried rushing to her friend. Some one knocked, on the open door. **"Alison" **Rafe cried rushing to the women. **"She just fell to the floor"** Livvie cried, tearfully. "**Alison, can you hear me?"** Rafe asked her. **"What?"** she mumbled. Rafe smiled at her **"I think she just fainted". "Oh thank heavens" **Livvie sighed. Alison`s eyes shot open **"What happened?'.** She looked up to see Rafe`s deep blue eyes looking into her **"You fainted". "Rafe"** she asked. **"Yah"** he answered **"I really do think your an angel now!". **Rafe laughed **"we`ll see about that".** Livvie looked worried **"Should I call Jamal?"** she asked. **"No!"** Alison warned **"You should not". "Okay"** Livvie gave in **"Are you sure your okay'**. **"Yah"** she answered "**Just a little tried"**. Rafe help her sit up, a bit. **"I think you shuld go to bed"** Livvie suggested. **"Maybe"** Alison whispered. **"Here, i`ll lift you" **Rafe said picking her up.** "Be careful" **Livvie cried going after them. Rafe lay Alison down on her bed, she smiled softly "**I`m sure you came back to get your coat". "Right"** Rafe said. **"well the only way I could get to sleep last nigth, was by wearing it..." **Rafe looked at her and saw that, it was indeed wraped around her **"Can I keep it for another day" **she asked. Rafe smiled "**Of course"**. Alison laughed **"funny, how a coat can make you feel safe".** Livvie watched her friend from the door way, she seemed to light up when, this guy Rafe was around. Rafe laughed **"I better go. I`m haveing lunch with Lucy , Christina & Kevin today". " Come back and get your coat tonight, okay'. "Okay"** Rafe agreeded. He stood up **"Kevin?"** Livvie asked **"He is my father". "Oh you must be Livvie"** Rafe remembered **"Lucy`s step daughter". "You know Lucy**?"Livvie asked.**"She is my cousin**" Rafe answered "**I better go. Nice meeting you Livvie, i hope to meet you husband, some time to". "Yah"** Livvie said watching him go. **"Alison"** Livvie asked wlaking over to her friends bed **"Why do you have Rafe`s coat?". "Because i was cold"** Alison answered simply. "He is very handsome" Livvie commented. **"I know"** Alison smiled **"If you don`t mind Livvie, i`d like to be alone". "Sure**" Livvie sighed "**I have to get back to Jack any way". "Bye"** Alison called. **"Bye, Als. I call you later**" 


	4. The Coat Part 2

**"So how do you know Alison, Rafe?**" Lucy asked. **"Oh, I just met her. I mentioned that I came to Port Charles to find you, and she said she would bring me here. So Here I am". "Alison`s, a real sweet heart"** Lucy said **"She`s getting married next year, you know".** Rafe looked suprised **"I don`t think so. She just told me she broke up with her boy friend". "Jamal!" **Lucy exclaimed **"Really, i had no idea"**. Rafe nodded "**So do you have any other children besides, Christina"** he asked looking at the small child play with her barbies. **"Yes"** Lucy nodded **"I have a 13 year old. Her names Serena, she is with her father this weekend". "Oh I`m sorry are you divored". "Yah"** Lucy nodded** "But I just got married a few months ago. Kevin a doctor at General Hosptal, he has a daughter. her name is Livvie, she is my step daughter. She got married a few months ago, to her boy friend Jack. I though Alison woudl follow, but it seems I was wrong"**.** "Well, Alison seems like a wonderful person"** Rafe commented thinking back on her tear filled blue eyes **"A person could get lost in those eyes"**. Lucy smiled **"Rafe it seems you like Alison". "What?"** Rafe asked coming back to reality** "Of course not, i just met her". "Love happens in a heart beat" **Lucy sighed "And i should know". 

Alison threw herself onto her bed. She couldn`t belive what had happened in the last 2 hours. When she had woken up this morning she was planing her wedding to Jamal, and now she didn`t even have a boy friend. All because of Marisssa, god she hated her. Alison brushed away the fresh tears, that flowed down her face. She though of Rafe, and how sweet he was. **"What an Angel'** Alison manged to laughed. She sliped off her pants, and her pesent top, and into her pale pink pajma pants, and a white tank top. She got under her covers, but she couldn`t get warm. She caught a glace at the tan jacket, on the end of her bed. She sat up, and took it to her arms. It smelled like Rafe, she found that some what comfoeting. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and wraped it around her. She lay down in her bed, and closed her eyes. With in moments she was alseep. 

Alison rolled over in her bed thenext morning. **"Good Morning, Jamal"** she whispered. Then the pervious days actives, flew into her mind.** "Never mind"** she whispered sadly. She pushed her hair, out off her face, and saw that she still had on Rafe coat. She smiled softly, at the though of Rafe. **"Alison" **A voice called **"It`s Livvie, open up"**. Alison yawned,and got out of bed. She trudged out, bare footed, to the door. She opened the door, her best friend was looking at her. Livvie barged, into apartment **"Alison, why didn`t you call". "Was i supposed to?" **Alison asked confused. **"Alison, sweetie, I heard about you and Jamal. i`m so sorry". "Oh" **Alison whispered softly "**Were you talking to him". "No, Jack was. He is very upset". "Why?**" Alison asked **"I wasn`t the one makeing out with another women"**. Livvie sighed **"Alison he didn`t mean to. It just happened". "Livvie, if you had seen Jack kissing another women, before your wedding, would you have stayed with him". "No, but he didn`t. This is about you J". "Livvie, I never want to see him, agian"** Alison cried falling to the floor. **"Ohmigod, Alison"** Livvie cried rushing to her friend. Some one knocked, on the open door. **"Alison" **Rafe cried rushing to the women. **"She just fell to the floor"** Livvie cried, tearfully. "**Alison, can you hear me?"** Rafe asked her. **"What?"** she mumbled. Rafe smiled at her **"I think she just fainted". "Oh thank heavens" **Livvie sighed. Alison`s eyes shot open **"What happened?'.** She looked up to see Rafe`s deep blue eyes looking into her **"You fainted". "Rafe"** she asked. **"Yah"** he answered **"I really do think your an angel now!". **Rafe laughed **"we`ll see about that".** Livvie looked worried **"Should I call Jamal?"** she asked. **"No!"** Alison warned **"You should not". "Okay"** Livvie gave in **"Are you sure your okay'**. **"Yah"** she answered "**Just a little tried"**. Rafe help her sit up, a bit. **"I think you shuld go to bed"** Livvie suggested. **"Maybe"** Alison whispered. **"Here, i`ll lift you" **Rafe said picking her up.** "Be careful" **Livvie cried going after them. Rafe lay Alison down on her bed, she smiled softly "**I`m sure you came back to get your coat". "Right"** Rafe said. **"well the only way I could get to sleep last night, was by wearing it..." **Rafe looked at her and saw that, it was indeed wraped around her **"Can I keep it for another day" **she asked. Rafe smiled "**Of course"**. Alison laughed **"funny, how a coat can make you feel safe".** Livvie watched her friend from the door way, she seemed to light up when, this guy Rafe was around. Rafe laughed **"I better go. I`m haveing lunch with Lucy , Christina & Kevin today". " Come back and get your coat tonight, okay'. "Okay"** Rafe agreeded. He stood up **"Kevin?"** Livvie asked **"He is my father". "Oh you must be Livvie"** Rafe remembered **"Lucy`s step daughter". "You know Lucy**?"Livvie asked.**"She is my cousin**" Rafe answered "**I better go. Nice meeting you Livvie, i hope to meet you husband, some time to". "Yah"** Livvie said watching him go. **"Alison"** Livvie asked wlaking over to her friends bed **"Why do you have Rafe`s coat?". "Because i was cold"** Alison answered simply. "He is very handsome" Livvie commented. **"I know"** Alison smiled **"If you don`t mind Livvie, i`d like to be alone". "Sure**" Livvie sighed "**I have to get back to Jack any way". "Bye"** Alison called. **"Bye, Als. I call you later**" 


	5. A Scream

Rafe walked into the Recovery Room. He spied Lucy, Christina, & Kevin sitting down at a table. **"Hey Rafe"** lucy called as Rafe made his way over **"Hello Lucy, Christina. And you must be Kevin, how do you do?**'. Kevin stood up **"I do fine"** he laughed **"And you". "Good"** Rafe responded.** "Rafe`s in love"** Christina giggled. **"How did you get an idea like that"** Rafe asked. **"Mommy".** Lucy blushed **"Well.........". "I`m not in love trust me"** Rafe laughed "**I`ve only known her for a day. Oh I met your daughter, today Kevin". "Livvie**" Kevin asked suprised **"Where did you meet her?'. "At Alison`s'** Rafe blushed. "Oh!" Lucy asked shakeing her head "**And you were there because.....". " had to get my coat, if you must know". "You don`t have your coat now"** Lucy pointed out **"Long story"** Rafe blushed **"So are we ready to order". "Hey Dr. Collins"** A voice called. **"Hello Jack"** Kevin said standing up** "Jamal"**. Rafe winced at the name Jamal. Jamal was Alison`s ex boyfriend. **"Where my daughter?" **Kevin asked. "**She`s um.....visting....Ali"**. Rafe looked up to see Jamal`s reaction. He just stood, and looked at the wall. **"Speaking of Alison, how is she?"** Lucy asked, looking curois at Jamal. **"Better"** Rafe answered before any one could speak. Jamal shot daggers at Rafe **"And you are?".** Rafe stood up **"Rafe Kovich. Alison was bringing me to see Lucy, when we came across you and your fling. How could you do that to her?"** Rafe questioned. **"What the hell! you don`t even know us, And stay away from my fiancée". "I`m not your fincee"** A voice spoke up. They all looked to see a very cross looking Alison.** "Ali, baby, Spunky" **Jamal stammered. **"Jamal, please don`t. I just came to give Rafe back his coat"**. She took off the coat, and held it out to Rafe **"I won`t be needing it any more, thanks Rafe".** Rafe gave her a supporter smile. Alison turned to leave **"Alison would you like to join us?"** Kevin asked. Alison turned around slowly "**I don`t know, I have some packing to do.." "packing?" **Jamal asked "**Where are you going". "None of your concern" **Alison answered in repley. **"Alison" **Jamal asked "**Can we talk please"**. Alison looked sadly between Rafe and Jamal** "Yes" **she finally mumbled. Jamal followed her to a table. As Rafe watched there heated discussion Lucy asked **"You`d give any thing to be a fly on the wall right now".**   


**"Alison"** Jamal started **"You can`t just leave". "Why?"** Alison asked simply. **"Alison i love you, we are getting married". "Correction, we were getting married, till i caught you making out with Marissa". "Alison, baby doll, it ment nothing. It was just a kiss**".** "Well if it was just a kiss, then you shouldn`t have kissed her. Do you know how that me feel". "Not to bad"** Jamal scoffed "**It didn`t stop you from hooking with Rafe, over there"**. Jamal pointed to Rafe, who was deep in discussion with Lucy. **"Rafe!"** Alison exclaimed **"I don`t even know him. I showed him where Lucy lived. God Jamalm don`t you dare try and turn this around". "i`m sorry"** Jamal sighed **"Alison i just love you so much". "Obviously not enough, if you have to cheat on me. Good Bye Jamal"**. Bye this time Jamal was crying **"Please"** he begged "**I love you spunky". "I cannot do this, Jamal"** Alison sighed, and brushed away a tear. **"Please"** Jamal asked agian. A though ran through Alison`s head 'can I do this, i love him. it was only a kiss'. **"Okay**" she sighed, just as the words came out of her mouth another spoke **"Jamal"**. Alison stood still, as the voice called "**Are you ready for lunch**". Alison new who owned that voice **"Go to hell"** she muttered to Jamal. Alison ran from the resturant, before she would let Jamal, or even Rafe see her cry. **"Alison" **Jamal called running past a confused Marissa **"What`s going on?' **she asked. **"excuse me**" Rafe said to Kevin, Lucy & Christina and ran from the resturant. 

Alison ran down the deserted street, home could she have believed him. She gave him her heart, and he stomped on it.** "Alison"** she heard Jamal shout **"baby doll, please"**. She couldn`t let him find her, so she darted behind a tree. She watched as he walked past, she let herself breath when he was out of sight. Just as she was about to run away, a hand took ahold of her **"Not so fast blondie"** he laughed. 


	6. A Shot

  
"Alison" Rafe cried into the silent night "It's Rafe". He had been looking around for awhile but he hadn't seen her "Jamal probably found her" he whispered, but then he heard a glass shattering scream He knew the scream belonged to Alison, so he ran for it. And then he found her. A man was holding a gun to her head "Just give me your purse, and no body get hurt" he promised. "I don't have it, I left it at the Recovery Room" she cried, he could see big tears roll down her face. He ducked behind a tree, and listened. "Sure, I know you. You Alison Barrigton, what's the chance a billionaire doesn't have any money" the man growled. "How do you know me?" Alison asked. "I ask the questions" he answered "Now give me your money". "If I had any don't you think Id have given it to you". "I guess" he growled. Rafe watched in horror as he threw Alison to the ground. "But we cannot have you blabbing about this little meeting now can we?" he asked. He held the gun, aiming it at Alison`s chest. "Please, I won't tell a soul" Alison cried. "Such a shame" The man grunted. Rafe watched, frozen as the man got ready to shoot. "NO!" He cried running towards them. "Rafe?" Alison asked confused. "What?" The man asked turning around surprised. "Alison run" Rafe screamed. "I cannot leave you here" Alison answered. "You ain`t getting away that easy blondie" the man warned. The turned and pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow its self down for those seconds. Alison could faintly hear a scream. She then released it was she own.   
  


Rafe watched as Alison lay horror stricken on the ground. He knew he couldn't let her die. He darted forward, and threw himself on top of her. There were no words to describe the pain, as he was hit. **"Rafe" **Alison screamed loudly. **"Crap, I just planed on scaring you"** the man muttered to himself. Alison looked down to see bright red blood on her white top. **"I've been hit**" she though. But she soon, felt the heavy weight on top of her. She looked to see Rafe laying on top of her. **"Rafe"** she screamed **"No!"** . She gently over turned him, and rubbed his hair **"Rafe don't go" **she begged "Please". The man darted out of sight, as a scream interrupted the silence. "**Rafe" **Alison heard Lucy cried, **"What happened"**. Alison didn't answer, just kept smoothing his hair.** "Alison"** Kevin asked,** "Are you all right**". Alison didn't answer, **"Rafe**" she whispered **"Open your eyes". "Lucy calls 911"** Kevin yelled **"Now**" Lucy quickly hauled out her cell, and dialed the hospital.   
  


Rafe opened his eyes. **"Rafe, open those perfect blue eyes"** Someone asked. He lifted his hand, slowly, and brushed a piece of blonde hair, from Alison face **"Are you all right?"** he manged to whisper **"Rafe"** she cried **"Thank God". "The ambulance will be here any minute"** she smiled softly **"I though I had lost you". **Rafe smiled weakly **"I don't want to go yet! Not when I just met you". "Baby doll" **A voice cried **"What happened"**. Alison turned her attenion from a dying Rafe to Jamal. **"A man attacked me, he was about to kill me. But Rafe jumped in front of the bullet. I owe you my life**" she smiled turning back to Rafe **" Your stuck with me now"**. Jamal frowned at the situation **"Well I'm glad it was him and not you". "Jamal go to hell"** Alison answered, and gently kissed Rafe`s cheek **"Thank you". "it's fine"** Rafe answered. **"The ambulance is here"** Lucy cried **"Thank heavens**". Frank loaded Rafe on to a stretcher. **"Kevin do you think you could bring me to the hosptal?"** Alison asked. **"Of course"** he answered **"Lucy are you coming". "yah"** she answered. **"Alison are you hurt"** Frank asked. **"No"** Alison answered **"Rafe saved me"**. She watched as Rafe was loaed into the back of the ambulance. **"Alison you should be check out, there`s a pretty nasty cut on your head"** Kevin said** "Come along, me and Luc will bring you". "Okay"** Alison agreed. **"Ali"** Jamal came up to her **"Please, don`t end it like this". "I was almost killed, and Rafe was at deaths door and all your worried about is us. Actually corrected me, there is no us".** Lucy put her arm, around the young girl and lead her to the car. **"Please Spunky"** Jamal cried **"I love you!". "No you don`t"** Alison shook her head, and climbed into the car.   
  
  
  
  



	7. the most beautiful girl in the world

Alison walked into Rafe`s hospital room. He was out of surgery a few hours ago, and now he was completely bullet free. "Rafe?" Alison asked softly "Are you awake". "Alison" Rafe asked, "Yes, I'm awake. Come in". Alison rushed over "God Rafe, you could have died". "So could you" he commented. "Rafe why did you do that. You risked your life for mine, you barely even know me". "That maybe so, but I want to know you" Rafe answered. Alison blushed "You're an idiot, you know that". "So I've been told" Rafe laughed. "Are you in pain" Alison asked after he stopped laughing, and his face crumpled. "No" he lied, but he winced with the pain, "oh" Alison said her face crumpling "you are in pain". "I'm not" Rafe whispered. "You are" Alison argued "What can I do". "Nothing" Rafe said "Well I'm a little cold, could you get me an extra blanket". "Of course" Alison said getting up and going to the closet. She looked around a bit "There isn't any". She walked back over "Here, this might help a bit". She gently lay down beside him, and cuddled into him "Body heat!" she suggested "Any better". Rafe smiled "Much". Alison looked up, and returned his smile. Rafe ran his hand threw her silky blonde hair "That feel nice" Alison sighed closing her eyes. "Are you tired?" Rafe asked. "Yah, it seems like such a long day but it's only 6". "Is that all?" Rafe asked, "it seems like days ago, I stopped by to get my coat". "Yah" Alison yawned "But I guess I did get to sleep till later then usual, with the help of your coat, so that must be it". "Must be" Rafe yawned. Before either knew it, both were asleep.  
  
"Rafe" Lucy asked walking into her cousin's room "Alison". She smiled, when she saw Alison asleep in Rafe`s arms. "That has got to be the cutest thing I ever saw". "What's the cutest thing you ever saw?" Jamal asked coming into the room. "Jamal?" Lucy asked, "What are you doing here". "I came to thank Rafe, for saving Allison's life". His eyes followed Lucy`s gaze, and fell upon Alison smiling soundly in Rafe`s bed. He just nodded his head, and turned and left. "Jamal, are you okay?" Lucy called after him "Just fine" he muttered. Lucy frowned, but when she saw how happy Rafe looked {even in his sleep), with Alison beside him she smiled again.  
  
Rafe opened his eyes, bright sunlight poured in through the open windows. He blinked a few times, then looked around at his surroundings. Then remembered everything that had happened the day before. He looked to see if Alison was still sleeping soundly beside him. The spot where the young women had lay, was now empty. He looked around "Alison?" he asked. "She left" A cheery voice answered "She had to change and stuff. Her shirt was full of your blood, when she stood up you could hear her screams all over the hospital". Rafe sat up "Is she okay?" The nurse smiled sweetly "Oh she's fine. But her friend Jack Ramsey, brought her home. She was just a bit rattled I think. How are you doing?". Rafe smiled "Thank for asking, I be not in much pain". "That`s good, The doctor will be in to see you soon, and then you'll find out when you can go home". "That`s great!" Rafe exclaimed "Say do you think you could do me a favor?". "if I can" The nurse answered "By the way my name, Is Colleen. Now what can I do for you?".  
  
Alison walked down the hospital corridor. She was headed to see Rafe, and even though she didn't want to admit she felt like she was falling in love with the man who had saved her life. She rapped on the half open door, when nobody answered she slowly walked in. She smiled, when she saw Rafe sleeping peacefully in bed. Alison walked over, and sat beside his bed. She ran her fingers threw his short, messy dirty blonde hair. His eyes blinked open. Alison smiled softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you". Rafe returned her smile "Don't worry, it's nice to wake up to your face". Alison blushed deep crimson "Thanks". Rafe looked at her carefully, he knew she had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long blonde hair, was in loose curls which framed her heart shaped face. She wore a long tan colored skirt and a pale yellow tank top. The tank top was cut, so it showed of her belly button. "You look beautiful" Rafe commented. Alison kissed, him softly on the cheek "Rafe, you know you're a real charmer" Alison admitted. Rafe winked "Only to the girls I want to charm". Alison smiled "You know I think I would like to be charmed". "Well then." Rafe said, reaching into the small bureaus by his bed "This is for you". Allison's hand shook as she excepted the long steamed rose from Rafe. "It perfect, I love pink roses. But you know you're in the hospital I should be getting you flowers". "That`s why I'm a charmer" Rafe sighed. 


End file.
